


Aw

by MattexIsAsRealAsTilena



Category: Tilena
Genre: Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattexIsAsRealAsTilena/pseuds/MattexIsAsRealAsTilena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena catches Tim buying her birthday present. Literally a few sentences describing their relationship ;) unfortunatley, I own nothing :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aw

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, please don't hate me!

"Boo" Helena said, slipping her hands over Tim's eyes, finally having found him in the perfume department. "Helena," Tim complained, "I'm shopping for your birthday present!" "You know I hate surprises", Helena pouted. "To right I do", he whispered, kissing her gently. "Ok, ok. I'll leave you be," Helena said, walking away. She stopped and turned, "By the way, I hate that make." Tim sighed. Who knew being married could be such hard work?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's REALLY short, I wanted something out there, and I don't know anything about their private life except for the fact they love eachother.


End file.
